


Window of Opportunity

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [389]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boyfriends, Drabble, Family Dynamics, M/M, Siblings, Sisters, both Stiles and Derek are high school age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 02/12/20: "house, mirror, stir"
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [389]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	Window of Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 02/12/20: "house, mirror, stir"

“Laura, Cora, leave your brother alone,” Talia Hale said for the something-thousandth time since becoming a mother of siblings.

Upstairs Derek focused on his mirror not his bedroom door where his sisters stirred on the other side, laughing at their own stupid jokes about dating a human.

Derek got his hair perfect just as he heard the Jeep's engine approaching.

Spoiling his tormentors’ chance to taunt him out the door, he decided to exit the house through his window.

Sure, his mom would yell at him later but it was worth it when Stiles kissed him saying, "Cool exit, dude!"


End file.
